


coffee and horoscopes;

by posiereligion



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiereligion/pseuds/posiereligion
Summary: au: soulmates hear each other's thoughts when they first meet.





	coffee and horoscopes;

Josie worked at Starbucks on the early shift, and she liked that there were not as many people in the cafe in the morning as during the day, but those who could not sit on boring business office meetings without a cup of coffee began to appear. She whistled a very sticky tune from a new advertisement, putting on an apron and attaching a badge, and smiled warmly when the first customers began to approach the checkout. However, despite her love for the work, everything usually went monotonously and even a little dull: people came and, taking coffee, immediately left, almost without talking to her; and those who remained in the cafe either sat with a laptop, either came with larger and more interesting companies for themselves. Saltzman sighed weightlessly, taking a chocolate muffin out of the window and putting it to heat up. She surprisingly noted that even though it was a Monday morning, there were still more people than usual.

One interesting fact: Josie loved flowers, even very much, and believed that they looked good in a cafe and attracted customers, so she took several plants from the house and put them on special shelves near the cashier. The second interesting fact: on the way to work, she always bought a fresh magazine with horoscopes and read predictions in the intervals. Not that the girl was really ashamed of believing in combinations of stars, but it seemed easier to find a Virgo matched to you than some indefinite “soulmate”, who you must mentally hear first. Josie knew how many people spent their lives looking for “their person” and were left with nothing in reality, so she considered it all a useless exercise, if not an evil joke.

So, Josette Saltzman was skeptical about looking for soulmate and more believed that it was easier to find someone matched for you from 1 to 12 of all people in the world. And that is true, of course, but immersed into these thoughts, Josie did not notice how the coffee in the vending machine poured over the edge of the cup, and the queue started to grow and grow.

“Sorry, your coffee”, the brunette smiled softly, stretching a ready-made drink and cookies to the woman on the other side of the cash register as an apology for the wait. Then she turned to the next young redhead in line, “Hello, what would you like today?”

Josie's eyes sharply rounded when she realized that she did not hear the guy’s order, but a strange female voice coming from an incomprehensible source. Apparently, she heard things, because no one else responded, and the guy anxiously looked at her confused face, as wondering if she was all right. Josie shook her head again, asking the red-haired customer to repeat the order, and went to make a seasonal drink, especially since the voice from her head seemed to disappear.

“Damn, it seems that my turn will only come by the end of the classes.”

Josie flinched again, realizing that this voice had not disappeared, and was also coming from her head. At first, she panicked a little, but then, deciding to get herself together, especially since she was at work, Saltzman decided to try retaliatory tactics.

“Don't worry, I will try to have time to serve everyone so that you could make it.”

“Wow, you can hear me? And you are a barista? Answer, otherwise I will totally freak out.”

“Apparently, you can talk to me, too. And you are in a bad mood, so I have to make something great for your appearance?”

“Yes, I have the beginning of the examination week, and so far I just want to die or hide somewhere far away and for a long time. So, I entrust my salvation to you! By the way, do you believe in soulmates?”

Josie smiled imperceptibly, passing the order to another customer. She had no idea what the girl she was talking looked like, but she seemed to be a student and she had a very nice voice.

“Actually, no. Don't laugh at me, but I preferred the horoscope. Until this moment. Do you think that you are my soulmate?”

“Seriously? God, is my soulmate really a ninety-year-old grandmother? I knew that I wasn't very lucky, but that's too much!”

Josie couldn't stop laughing, and the man, who was telling her the order at that moment, looked at her with a reproach, but for some reason Saltzman didn’t care. She hadn’t felt so free for a long time, especially with a girl she hasn’t even seen and known for maybe like two minutes.

“Hey, I asked not to laugh! And I'm still not that old whatever it is you're thinking! By the way, what is your zodiac sign?”

“Scorpio, why?”

Josie snorted.

“I was betrayed by the horoscope.”

“God, Josie, I think that it's a terrible loss, and honestly, I don't even know how to help you!”

“Stop, how do you know my name?”

“It’s written on your badge”, said the girl with greenish eyes, grinning right in front of Saltzman, and Josie couldn't help but stare at the girl from head to foot.

The girl in front of her didn't look like a student. Moreover, she didn't have the most friendly look; she was still attractive though. And Josie could feel her inner cuteness somehow.

“Don't judge me, I just woke up and realized that I would die without caffeine!” The girl noticed Josie's look and raised her hands in a protective gesture, still continuing to smile. “And you promised me something special, remember?”

Josie was still barely holding back a wide smile in a response, and damn it, it was definitely her soulmate. Otherwise why would she be so drawn to this girl? But Saltzman promised so she went to make a Special Latte — one that was not in the Starbucks menu — which was just super sweet and that Josie herself loved so much, usually making it for herself according to her own recipe. She added some cinnamon, and, exchanging the serving of drinks with Hope, she a little uncertainly handed it to the greenish eyes, still not taking her own brown eyes off the girl.

“By the way, what is your...”

“Penelope.”

“You can do it, Penelope”, Josie smiled and when Penelope’s fingers barely touched her, she felt an electricity flow between them and thought that it was exactly the difference between the soulmate and the matching sign of zodiac.

“I know”, Penelope smiled wider, simultaneously dramatically stretching through the bar and quickly finding Josie's lips, almost not kissing; rather childishly funny touching.

A couple of minutes later Josie received an anonymous napkin with a simple inscription: “I'll definitely see you soon ;)” and a phone number.

And it seemed like Josie didn't need to buy horoscopes anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i just heard that pisces have the best compatibility with virgos. i'm not a believer of astrology but i do find it interesting at some point. the idea simply came up to my head and here we are :)  
> thanks for all the feedback! <3


End file.
